Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to social graphs and computerized systems and methods for providing a meta-social graph. More particularly, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for presenting, storing, building, sharing, and managing meta-social graphs to identify and present contextual information concerning connection paths.
Background Information
Social networks allow individuals with similar interests or relationships to connect and communicate with one another. With the rise of Internet use and mobile computing, virtual communities have emerged as popular forums to engage in social networking. Social networks are now supported by web-based systems and software applications for various devices, including computers, laptops, mobile phones, and tablets. The availability of such technology and solutions enable users to easily connect and communicate with friends, relatives, colleagues, business contacts, and other users.
Users of social network systems and services who do not have a direct relationship with other users may nevertheless be linked to one another through intermediate entities. Such links or connections may be made based on personal, business, or other relationships between the users and the intermediate entities. For example, a user A may be linked to a friend, user B, who uses the same social network system or service as user A. User B may have a business relationship and connection with user C, who also uses the same social network system or service. As a result of these relationships, user A may be linked to user C through user B.
Social networks and relationships between users may be tracked and maintained by a social network system or service. For this purpose, users may register with a social network system or service, create a profile, and maintain a contact list or address book. A social network system or service may generate one or more graphs by observing which users communicate with one another and the direct or indirect links that exist between such users. Such social graphs may be represented by data that is organized and stored in a database or other storage medium.